Sterbende Liebe
by caracinous
Summary: Die Worte auf dem Zettel ließen selbst ihm das Lachen gefrieren. Verschmiert , aber dennoch lesbar standen dort nur 5 Worte: Ich habe dich einmal geliebt...


Und noch ne Buffy-FF von mir. Ebenfalls älter. Trotzdem freue ich mich über Reviews. ^^ Disclaimer: Und wieder gehört mir nichts...  
  
Sterbende Liebe  
  
Seine Augen waren kalt. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein grausames Lächeln als er brutal in sie eindrang. Die Verletzungen an ihrem Körper schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung. Doch er nahm keine Rücksicht. Solange er seine Bedürfnisse befriedigen konnte war es ihm egal. Ihr Wimmern und ihre Schreie ließen ihn nur laut auflachen. Dachte sie, es würde ihr helfen? Dachte sie, er würde aufhören? Er hatte schon so viele Leute gesehen, die sich in Schmerz wanden. Denen die pure Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Warum glaubte sie er würde sich ausgerechnet von ihrem Geheule beeindrucken lassen? Weil sie sich kannten? Weil sie schon so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten? Wie naiv sie doch war. Und wie unschuldig. So rein. So wunderschön. Schon immer hatte ihn diese Kombination erregt. Die Möglichkeit die Unschuld zu rauben, die Reinheit zu zerstören, die Schönheit zu besitzen. Eine kranke Faszination, die ihr Schicksal von Anfang an besiegelt hatte.  
  
Immer wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sah, erinnerte er sich an die erste Nacht. Ihre Freude als er sie besucht hatte. War er doch immer eine große Stütze für sie gewesen nachdem ihre Schwester gestorben war. Sie hatte ihn umarmt, ihm etwas zu trinken angeboten. Doch er hatte sie einfach nur ins Wohnzimmer gezogen, sie auf die Couch geworfen. Anfangs hatte sie versucht sich zu wehren, hatte ihn beschimpft. Doch bald sah sie ein, dass es sinnlos war. Er war stärker. Der Blick als er ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss. Und der Moment in dem der Funke in ihren Augen erlosch. Als würde das Leben aus ihr weichen. Voller Genugtuung hatte er sich danach an ihrem Anblick ergötzt. Gebrochen. Ja, er hatte es geschafft. In nur einer Nacht...  
  
Doch das reichte ihm nicht. Ihr Körper weckte seine Begierde immer noch. So kam es, das er jede Nacht vor ihrem Bett stand. Sie wusste, was sie erwartete, versuchte gar nicht irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Jede Nacht die gleiche Qual. Er nahm sie sich. Quälte sie indem er sie zum Orgasmus brachte. Sie wollte es nicht. Und dennoch schaffte er es immer wieder. Ihr Fleisch war zu schwach...  
  
Wieder ließ er sie weinend zurück. Blut floss aus diversen Wunden. Doch ihre Seele litt viel mehr als ihr Körper. Diese Hülle konnte vielleicht Schmerz empfinden, doch die wirkliche Qual brodelte in ihr, wie ein Feuer dessen Flamen immer stärker wurden , weil es immer neue Nahrung fand. Spike. Die ewige Frage ,,warum" fraß sie innerlich. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr...  
  
Auf dem Weg zu seiner Gruft dachte Spike nach. Über Dawn-natürlich über Dawn. Seit dieser Nacht beherrschte sie seine Gedanken vollkommen. Sie geisterte durch seine Träume, ihre Schreie echoten in seinen Ohren, ihr Anblick war in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wollte so oft wie möglich bei ihr sein, sie spüren. Auch wenn es gegen ihren Willen war. Vielleicht wäre es ganz interessant gewesen mit ihr zu schlafen und ihre Lust zu fühlen. Doch diese Chance hatte er sich verbaut und eigentlich war ihm das auch völlig egal. Solange er sie haben konnte wann immer wollte. Und er würde sie ewig besitzen können. Sie konnte nicht vor ihm fliehen. Egal wo sie hinging- er würde ihr folgen. Lautlos. Würde wieder zuschlagen wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete. Wenn sie sich sicher fühlte. Doch so weit würde es nie kommen. Denn niemals würde sie die Kraft und den Mut haben irgendetwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Er hatte ihren Willen gebrochen. Früher hätte sie sich gewehrt. Hätte alles getan um ihm zu entkommen. Doch von ihrem früheren Selbst war nichts mehr übrig. Jetzt hatte er leichtes Spiel. Sie war sein. Immer wieder faszinierte es ihn, wie weit er sie bringen konnte. Immer wieder fügte er ihr mehr Schmerz zu und meist schaffte sie es, diesen Schmerz wenigstens etwas zu ertragen. Er war besessen von dem Gedanken , herauszufinden wie viel er ihr zumuten konnte. Sein kleines persönliches Spiel bereitete ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr Freude...  
  
Er stieß die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf. ,,Hallo Luv, hast du schon auf mich gewartet?" Seine Stimme war voller Hohn, doch sein Grinsen gefror als er etwas roch, was er definitiv nicht riechen wollte. Blut. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging er zu ihrem Bett und blieb mit weit aufgerissen Augen davor stehen. Da lag sie. Die kleine, süße Dawn. In einer Lache aus Blut. Ihrem Blut. Ihre Handgelenke waren aufgeschlitzt. Das Leben war aus ihr herausgeflossen. Sie war für ihn für immer verloren. Wütend schüttelte er sie. ,,Komm zurück!!! Miststück!!!" Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihm zu entkommen. War an einen Ort geflüchtet an den er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Ja, seine kleine Dawn - sie war immer ein schlaues Mädchen gewesen. Sie hatte ihn einfach ausgetrickst. Sie hatte das kleine Spielchen gewonnen, das er begonnen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Zettel, der auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Eine Nachricht. Hatte sie ihm noch mitteilen wollen wie sehr sie ihn hasste? Gelangweilt faltete er den Zettel auseinander. Krakelige Handschrift, von Tränen durchnässtes Papier. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. ,,Dramatischer Abgang Dawnie..." Er lachte über seine eigene Bemerkung. Ein kehliges, freudloses Lachen. Doch die Worte auf dem Zettel ließen selbst ihm das Lachen gefrieren. Verschmiert , aber dennoch lesbar standen dort nur 5 Worte:  
  
,,Ich habe dich einmal geliebt." 


End file.
